


Stars, Stripes and Lightening Strikes

by Rozilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, I am going to hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Thor, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, What the fuck did I just write, bisexual Jane Foster, but she does trust me, like seriously, sort of, technically we don't see her sleeping with other women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'd been a long time since she'd done this- and that had been with another girl. In college. When she had to give a presentation the next day. At least this time she was a proper grown up, doing proper grown up things, like staging a threesome between her, a Norse god and a super-soldier from World War Two. Y'know. Grown up stuff."</p><p>In which Thor and Jane invite Steve round for a casual threesome. As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars, Stripes and Lightening Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know you guys. What the fuck is going on? Who knows. I think my hormones must be in overdrive. Apparently my biological clock is ticking but my brain is telling me my time is better spent writing Superhero threesomes than trying to push out another sprog.  
> I apologise for nothing. And everything.

'Hey, Steve, you okay?'

Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not being able to meet Sam's eye. Bucky looked up from the couch, a thumb placed in the book he was reading.

'Uh... sort of,' he muttered, parking himself at their kitchen counter 'guys... this is a bit... difficult.'

Sam and Bucky exchanged glances. 'You've been cheating on us?' Sam chuckled 'You hussy.'

'No!' Steve's eyes were wide, but even Bucky had a wry little smile.

'Then what's with the nerves?'

He sighed finally, what was the worst that could happen? They said no, he'd leave it at that. They wouldn't think any less of him either way.

'Thor and Jane asked if I could... be with them for a night.'

Bucky put down his book 'You mean... for a one-off?'

'Yeah, apparently Jane's not as - hah- normal as she looks and Thor's... from a warrior society that can travel light years in the blink of an eye,' Steve pinched the bridge of his nose 'they were pretty polite about it, I said I'd need to ask you guys.'

Sam hummed under his breath 'Man... did not expect that of Dr Foster, though I'm not surprised about Thor.'

'Me neither,' Bucky smiled a little 'I'm... okay with it.'

'You sure?' Steve said, sounding surprised 'Really?'

'I am to,' Sam placed a gentle hand on Bucky's hair 'I'll take care of this one, you call them back and say you're up for whatever.' Steve gaped, slack jawed, at both of them 'Just like that?'

'I'm a grown ass man Steve,' Bucky rolled his eyes 'you don't have to worry about me. I've got Foghorn Leghorn here to keep me company.'

'I thought my nickname was Flyboy?' Sam sounded indignant.

'It was lame,' Bucky shrugged and picked up his book again 'Steve, you go do your thing, we'll hold the fort.'

Sam and Steve cracked up at that – it was easy to forget Bucky's sense of humour, still there even after everything. Sam stood in front of Steve, hands on both shoulders 'We're cool, we're hardly a normal situation here in any case.' Steve placed a hand on Sam's cheek 'You guys are the best boyfriends ever.'

'We want that on a plaque somewhere,' Sam grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.

'I'll get it tattooed on my ass,' Bucky called over 'some sort of matching hearts pattern- by the way, where's my kiss?'

 

At their new rented pad in New York, Jane was on her second glass of wine- which was stupid because this had been _her_ idea- and found herself pacing the kitchen, bouncing on her feet. She fiddled with her iPod, then set it aside, fiddled with her phone, then set _that_ aside. She stared down at her dress, a black halter neck thing with a paisley pattern that Thor rather liked, enjoying the way her bare feet peeked out from the long hem that trailed on the floor. She had got a pedicure (and an adorable toe ring!) especially for occasion. She liked the little starry pattern she'd chosen, watching the way the light caught in the glitter polish.

'Beloved, you seem tense.' If anyone else had said this to her, she would have thought they were being needlessly sarcastic, but Thor was always sincere. Sarcasm did not come naturally to him- he didn't like it in other people either. It rubbed him up the wrong way. He looked in on her, dressed in a dark red shirt and black trousers that looked _way_ too good on him, especially with his shirts sleeved rolled up around his biceps. 'Was I wrong to suggest this?' She asked him, anxiety burning in the pit of her stomach 'Bucky's still in a vulnerable place, I know they have Sam to but-'

'Steve says that he was alright,' Thor lifted her chin 'if he was not, then he would have said so. Have you never thought him to be anything other than honest?' Jane looked into his face and shook her head 'No... still-'

'We do not have to do anything, we can just sit, sup and talk together Jane. I have much in common with the Captain and he is good company. Nothing else need take place.'

She understood, but still found the nerves rattling her composure when the doorbell rang. Thor went to retrieve their guest, Jane waited just inside the front door, listening to the conversation on the way up.

'I haven't been to London in- god, ages. Literally.'

'It has much to offer, but I rather prefer New Mexico- I like the open space.'

'I can imagine.'

Jane ran back in to finish off her wine, controlling her breathing and going back to the door to greet them both. Steve looking smart yet casual in a loose shirt over a plain black t-shirt and slightly tight trousers. _All pants must be slightly tight on him to be fair,_ Jane thought with a shiver.

'Hey! Steve!' She smiled and hugged him 'How's everything?'

'Good,' he chuckled and hung up his jacket 'I hear you're up for a Nobel Prize?'

'Third time in a row,' Jane shrugged, with a laugh 'fingers crossed!'

She saw Steve's expression and suddenly wished she could fall through the floor 'Not that I'd normally be so flippant about a Nobel Prize.'

He laughed and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek 'It's okay, don't worry Jane, let's just... what's the phrase? Chill?'

'I think that'd work!' She led the way into the living room, where the sofa had been folded out into a bed. This had seemed like a good idea at the time- now it seemed a little... desperate? Weird? She ran forward 'Oh, we normally have it out like this, it's more comfortable, it's not like we normally have like – orgies in the living room! Hahaha! Not that this is an orgy, you'd need at least five people apparently-'

_Jane for the love of all that is holy STOP TALKING._

She blushed hard and coughed, changing tact 'Would you like a drink or...?'

'Uh... a beer?' He was smiling, clearly suppressing a laugh.

'Sure! Thor? Shall I do the honours?'

'Of course Jane, I'll have one to if you'd be so kind?'

 _Anything to stop me making an ass of myself,_ Jane thought, running into the kitchen area and praying for a swift death. It'd been a long time since she'd done this- and that had been with another girl. In college. When she had to give a presentation the next day. At least this time she was a proper grown up, doing proper grown up things, like staging a threesome between her, a Norse god and a super-soldier from World War Two. Y'know. Grown up stuff. She gulped back another half glass and grabbed the two beers. She couldn't drink too much, given that neither Thor nor Steve would even be _remotely_ affected by the weak-ass beer she had in the fridge. A little dutch courage was fine, but she didn't want to be half-wrecked before anything had happened.

They were clearly exchanging meaningful looks when she returned, Thor patting the space between him and Steve on the spread out sofa-bed. She sat down without a word. 'Are you alright Jane?' Thor asked, flicking the bottle open with his thumb. 'You seem a little tense,' Steve agreed, twisting his open.

'I'm fine!' Jane said, a little high pitched 'Just peachy!'

_And using slang from the fifties, appropriate I guess._

'Hmmm,' Thor appeared to study his drink 'what're you so nervous about my love?'

'I'm not nervous!'

'Yeah you are,' Steve chuckled, leaning in 'Jane, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. Hell, we can get take out and watch a movie instead. I'll bet Thor still hasn't seen _The Wizard of Oz_ yet!'

'You came all this way...' she said a little lamely.

'I came to see my fellow Avenger,' Steve reached over to pat Thor on the shoulder 'it's no biggie, right Thor?'

'No it is not,' Thor rumbled, dropping the lightest of kisses to her hair 'be at ease Jane, we need not rush in this night.'

Jane relaxed a little 'I would like to... but if it gets weird, we'll stop okay?'

'Sure,' Steve smiled and kissed her on the cheek 'just say the word.'

'Cool.'

There was a thoughtful silence whilst the two men drank their beers and Jane nursed her wine a bit more. Eventually, she looked into Steve's face, all bright smiles and light blue eyes... he was so like Thor, except for the clean cut forties look he still favoured even in the Twenty-first Century. He suited it though; he still looked like a propaganda poster, even bearing in mind the fact he lived (and presumably had sex with) two other men.

'You're very pretty,' Steve said, 'Thor's a lucky guy.'

'Aye, that I am,' Thor agreed, sliding down a little 'and she is clever, the cleverest in all the realms.'

'Even more than Stark?' Jane laughed, flushing at the compliments.

'Oh yes,' Steve said 'and he'd agree... reluctantly.'

'He will if I had anything to say about it,' Thor purred, stroking her bare shoulder with a finger. She shivered just a little at the touch.

'You're both very charming,' she giggled and bit her lip 'and... both handsome and manly.'

Steve laughed 'Why thank you.'

Thor brushed the hair away from her neck 'Such flattery will get you everywhere.' She bit her lip at the sudden hard kiss to the skin just below her ear, making her sigh and relax for the first time all evening. He left a trail of sharp little bites down to the collar bone, landing with a growl at the join of her neck and shoulder, lighting the nerves all the way down, blossoming warmth in her belly and up her spine until she was whimpering and gasping. Steve hummed, smiling at the her reaction 'She liked that,' he mused.

'That was nothing,' Thor replied with a dark little grin, 'watch.'

Before Jane could say anything, Thor tugged at the knot holding up the neck of her dress, making it fall loose. The embarrassment was chased away when she felt Thor's callused fingers gently tease at the skin just before her nipple. This was why he liked this dress- easy access. She squirmed a little and gasped when the rest of the dress was pulled aside. She chanced a look over at Steve, who was watching intently as her breasts were uncovered.

'Wow,' he breathed 'you are a lucky guy.'

'I know,' Thor met his eyes, Jane a little too gone to notice the stare that passed between them 'I am privileged to share in her pleasures.'

'I guess I am to,' Steve kissed at the side of her breast, making Jane mewl slightly at the touch of new lips 'may I?'

'Be my guest,' Jane managed, taking a sharp breath when he leaned over and took a whole nipple into his mouth, suckling and flicking with his tongue. Thor groaned in approval, repeating those hot nips at her neck. Jane was pretty sure she would come there and then, it couldn't possibly get better- then Thor ran his hand up her dress, up her leg until he reached her hip. 'Nice dress,' Steve murmured 'wonder what's underneath?'

'See for yourself,' Thor flipped the skirts aside. Steve raised his eyebrows 'Does she normally forgo underwear?'

'No,' Thor chuckled 'a pleasant surprise.'

Jane tried to think of a witty reply, but suddenly found she couldn't remember her name, let alone a snappy comeback, as Steve ran a hand up from her ankle, her calf, her thigh and reach where she was wet and warm and writhing.

'Jesus,' he said 'that didn't take long.'

Jane let out a little moan when his fingers stroked along her, skimming where she was slick and inviting. 'Jane,' Thor whispered into her ear 'I shall let him touch you there, where you are wet and wanting, but only if you are amenable.'

'Yes, god please-' she hissed, crying out when Steve's fingers slid in with ease, probing until he found the soft spot within her and made her shake with pleasure that began to build up already. She swore under her breath, nearly bucking a leg, except Thor had a hand on her knee and was gently prizing it open, spreading her wider. She missed the look that passed between the two men, looking up in surprise when Steve removed his fingers, moaning loudly when he replaced them with his lips and tongue to lick and suck at her, each hot breath and nip of his teeth at her clit bringing her closer.

'When he is done Jane, my love,' Thor growled into her ear 'when you have cried out your release, we shall both have you and each other, would you like that?'

She could nod, but only just. Her head was spinning, her vision spotting and her head leaning back, supported by Thor's strong arm at her back. This was too much, too good, with Thor's low, husky voice in her ear, his hands on her breasts teasing and pinching at her nipples. She closed her eyes and narrowed herself to this, these two men attending to her like this, holding her still to tease and stroke and kiss until- She arched her back as she came, each wave crashing over her again and again, blooming within her and filling her with white light until she fell back into Thor's arm. She gently pushed Steve away so that it wouldn't begin to hurt, sighing and enjoying the glow that spread through her. Thor gently laid her down, removing his arm to lean toward Steve. Jane managed to open her eyes and watch them both meet in a long, deep languid kiss, tongues dancing and writhing. She thought she might hate to see Thor kiss someone who wasn't her, but this was... beautiful. She knew he was a good kisser, but seeing it from the outside was both arousing (sparking her up again, even in the aftermath of a pretty intense orgasm) and kind of awe inspiring. He could be gentle, passionate, urgent and desperate, but never imposing. He kissed like you always expected from reading those stupid romance novels but long ago accepted would never actually happen. Steve certainly seemed to enjoy it, judging by the way he returned it, plus the fact he'd already shed his shirt at some point and began fumbling with Thor's shirt buttons, undoing them with haste _and_ speed. Thor tugged at Steve's own t-shirt, pulling it from his waistband and up over his head. Jane was pretty sure the sight of Thor, broad, giant, God-like alien Thor, and Steve, the super-soldier build she had only half-glimpsed in pap-shots, hugging close and kissing as if they needed the breath from each other's lungs- well, it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. They just worked together, seemed to instinctively get each other. She throbbed with need, watching Thor's hands drift to Steve's belt and hastily fumble with it, the click and slide of it coming loose and the long drawn out drag of the zip. Just as Steve got Thor's trousers undone and was pushing them down, grabbing at him, making Thor hiss and moan at the touch, it reminded Jane her dress was still half on. She needed to catch up, but that wouldn't take long. She gently undid the zip on the side and let it slide off her body, the sound catching their attention. They both turned, naked and looking like something you'd see in a Classical painting- probably one that would be banned from most respectable art galleries. Thor was taller and broader, but Steve could still hold his own, still powerful, still looking (strangely) like a propaganda poster. Not one you'd put up in a public place but still-

'Do please continue,' Jane smirked 'that was quite a show.'

'Nu-uh,' Steve knelt beside her, gaze on her, arms either side of her waist 'it's been a while since I've been with a woman. Forgotten what it's like.'

Jane wriggled up so that she knelt before him 'I need to return a favour first,' she looked down. Again, not quite as big as Thor, but still impressive. She reached out and took it in hand, running a thumb down the length of him, making him groan a little. Jane silenced a little voice in her head (which sounded like Darcy) saying _You are about to give Captain America a blowjob; here's a song to encourage you- Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light-_

She drowned it out by taking him in, as much as she could, running her tongue across the head and around. She was rewarded by a low, aching groan from somewhere above her, Steve gently moving her hair away from her face so he could see her work. She could hear Thor move around, positioning himself just behind her, she felt the weight of him, the hands around her waist grip lightly and slowly, leisurely enter her in one, long thrust. She moaned around Steve's cock as Thor picked up a pace, each stroke hitting at just the right angle, though she had to brace herself, lest she went too far forward and gag. One hand steadied her hip, the other gently ran up her back in a loving touch, tracing a sensitive line along her spine.

'Stop, wait-' Steve pulled back, his jaw clenched and struggling to keep himself still 'don't wanna- hnnh- Jane, can I-'

'Only,' Thor rumbled, pulling himself from Jane despite her moan of protest 'if I can have you.'

'Yeah,' Steve laughed nervously 'sure... something to tell the guys.'

They did all chuckle a bit, just to break the tension a little. After a bit of manoeuvring, Jane lay back on the bed, her knees up and apart, Steve leaning over her, just pressing against her clit, which throbbed and ached in a hot, desperate kind of way. Behind him, Thor had wrapped a hand around his middle, the other busy just between them. Steve breathing hard and hissing his breath between his teeth. 'Easy there big guy,' he managed, gasping when a pair of slicked fingers gently scissored back and forth within him, stopping to add more lube.

'Guys,' Jane whined 'please hurry, the suspense is killing me!'

'Give me a chance!' Steve wheezed 'He's- oh god, right there-'

Thor chuckled and breathed into Steve's ear 'If it pains you I'll stop.'

'It doesn't- it's fine- just- let me get used to it-'

'Move in Jane, it'll ease you, trust me.'

'Yes, trust him,' Jane lifted her hips to take him in 'please!'

Finally ready, Steve pushed forward into her, letting out a long sigh, hands down on either side of her. Jane almost sobbed at how good it felt, how sensitive she was now to everything they did, and how much she needed to be filled. He stilled as Thor lined himself up, trembling a little above Jane.

'Are you alright Steve?'

'Yeah, yeah, just do it, it's fine I've been with big-' he let out a loud shout, pushing further into Jane below him as Thor slid in, letting out something that was almost a growl. He swore in Aesir, holding still as Steve adjusted to the size.

'Move! God someone move please!' Jane reached up to Steve, drawing him down for a kiss.

'As the lady commands,' Thor grunted and pushed, thrusting forward and down, the weight and the pressure on Jane almost too much for her to bare, the sensation blinding and dizzying. Steve had to hold back Thor's bulk, trying to be careful with Jane's tiny frame, but he was losing himself to the drag and pull of Thor, each well-slicked stroke, along with the wet warmth around him, threatening to send him over the edge. Jane cried out and bucked as she came again, but still wasn't done, begging for them to keep going.

They kept it up for a long time, Jane finally coming again with a sobbing moan, almost spilling down her thighs as Thor followed her with a low, animal sound, Steve finally slipping into his own completion not moments later, spilling into Jane's body and holding himself up on his elbows.

They all lay, sweating, and sated, Jane electing to curl up in on Thor's chest and falling asleep almost instantly. Steve laying beside them and panting. 'Thank you,' Thor turned his head so as not to dislodge Jane 'that was... good. Very good. It has been a long time since I was with another man in such a way.'

'You weren't so bad yourself,' he replied with a snort, 'who'd've thought the God of Thunder was such a good kisser.'

'I've had many centuries of practice.'

'It shows.' They both looked at Jane, blissfully asleep and breathing lightly.

'She's a keeper,' Steve reached over to her and tucked away a strand of hair 'don't let her go.'

'I don't intend to friend,' Thor tightened his grip around her just a little 'I have only just got her back.'

'Hmmm... Speaking of keepers, I need to call the guys at some point- or text.'

'Then you must sleep,' Thor yawned and lay back, eyes drooping shut 'I shall cook us breakfast on the morrow, then you can get back to the waiting arms of your lovers.'

'Sure thing big guy,' Steve managed to tap out a message to Sam and Bucky before finally succumbing to a happy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
